encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Unidentified Footage of 2023
The Unidentified Video Event of 2023 was once an unsolvable mystery, which revolved around an unidentified tape that was left behind by an unidentified videographer in the Atlantic City Catacombs in 2023. At first the mystery appeared to be unsolvable, until 5 weeks after the event where the camera was discarded. Ryujin Kasi took part in the investigation after he had learned that his friend had disappeared 2 weeks ago prior to when the camera was discarded in the catacombs, and eventually became suspicious on the videographer who dropped the camera and disappeared into the darkness of the tunnels. It was eventually revealed, by April 2nd to April 5th, of 2023, that the once unidentified videographer, was Rothgar Roharous. ''History 'The Mysterious Footage' The footage that was left behind by the unidentified videographer, was explained to be detailed and frontal view, so the person or owner of the camera, was never seen, except for his hands and feet. The clearly footage shows the videographer’s exploration—he stops to film several Native American bones filled all over the hall ways, and later inside rooms, he then points down the narrow passageways, where He then films rooms full of old Native American weapons and bones piled high, and of an unknown depth. He then leaves the room, and turns down a narrow corridor, going down a huge flight of steps where he then turns the camera and films some signs painted on the walls. One is a haunting human figure painted in white with legs spread and arms clawing out towards the camera. “After about 40 minutes of the point-of-view shots … the person begins to walk faster and faster. Then he begins to run with the sounds of what appears to be demonic sounds coming from the deep tunnels, he then darts down more flights of stairs and jumps over a hole in the floor, which led to a dungeon down below. His breathing becomes louder and louder,” described filmmaker Jean Francis in an interview with SNR’s “Paranormal Police". His pace becomes more and more forcefull as he is now Panicked, to the point that it had become harder and harder to determine the hall way of the catacombs as the camera was constantly shaking in the man's hands. He then turns into another corridor and runs faster and deeper into the catacombs before finally discarding the camera and running on without a thought of retrieving it. As the camera hits the wet floor of the catacombs, the videographer’s feet are seen and heard running further into the tunnel. The camera keeps rolling until it’s battery dies. 'Expedition of 2023' 'First Expedition' Monsune Hunstman, a cataphile, told Francis it seems the videographer was unfamiliar with the catacombs. Hunstman probably knows the dark and dangerous city below the city better than anyone, Freedland said. The two, accompanied by a few other cataphiles, trekked 12 hours through the catacombs trying to find any further clues about the videographer, whom they say may have become irretrievably lost and died in the city’s depths, but the actual fate of the Videographer remained a mystery for about 5 weeks, until Ryujin Kasi, found out about the mystery, and decided to take part finding an answer to the identity of Videographer, as he eventually stated to Francis, that he had a friend that had been gone for the same period of 2 weeks, and thought that maybe while he was solving one mystery, he could retrieve help in finding his friend, who he did not identify at the time. 'Solving the Puzzle' After looking through the camera footage, Ryujin at first couldn't get a clear view of the videographer, because of his head or body no longer being shown, but after notcing his feet splash into the wet floor before disappearing into the darken tunnels, Ryujin, quickly rewind the tape and paused the tape, where despite the video being in black and white, Ryujin had quickly recgonized the shoes and pants of the videographer. In a split second, Ryujin, called Jean Francis in France where he claimed to have solved the mystery of the videographer, but first wanted to see the camera, one last time before he could draw any other conclusions. Francis, returned to the United States with the camera, of whom which he decided to take to France as evidence in order to solve the mystery with a copy of the video footage from his homeland, while Ryujin kept the original. Upon inspecting the camera, Ryujin's predictions were right, the guy in the video who dropped the camera, and ran off in horror into the darkness was his missing friend Rothgar Roharous. 'Second Expedition' After the lead discovery, a second Expedition was formed to go and investigate the Catacombs a second time, only this time with Ryujin leading the way. On April 5th, Ryujin journeyed down into the catacombs, with film maker Jean Francis, and Roharou's worried female car friends, SABER, AMBER, RACHEL, and JENNA ''(As Auto-Humans). During this expedition, a documentary was recorded, by some of Francis's cataphiles who also took part in the second expedition. As the group made their way deeper into the catacombs, Ryujin eventually discovers the spot where Roharous had filmed the last footage on his camera, before panicking and disappearing into the halls. The group then moved down following every inch of Roharou's trail until finally at last, Ryujin and his expedition arrived at the spot where the camera had been discarded. Realizing that they are now close, the group journeyed down the hall where Roharous ran for, and continued down the path following every corner and corridor it lead, there was at first no sign of Roharous, until the sounds of dying moaning could be heard coming from somewhere deep inside the catacombs, which froze everyone in there tracks. The moans appeared to be sounding off non stop, as if someone were dying, but despite this mysterious sound, the group cautiously followed the sounds through the hallways, until they reached a room, as SABER shined her hip lights inside, revealing it to be a starved, dehydrated, and dying Roharous lying down in the center of the room with several skeletons surrounding him. The unidentified man, who was never found, was now found. Roharous was quickly pulled into the arms of almost every girl car in the room, like a group hug, but he was in no condition to either talk or walk. The group transported Roharous's body to the surface immediately after they had discovered him. Aftermath In the aftermath of this event, the Mystery of the Unidentified Footage of 2023, became known as the only one of the 5 main mysteries, to ever be solved. The High Pitched cry of the Mage River, the Howls of Garden Park New Jersey, the mysterious disappearance of an unidentified man in the cemetery from Utah, and mysterious paranormal events at Hell Hall, were still unsolved even after a hundred years. Roharous was quickly brought to the hospital in critical condition, with no hesitant. He was confirmed to have a massive head trauma, and server injury from running head first into the wall moments after he dropped the camera, and had to be bandaged up immediately, He was quickly giving water and food, which luckily prevented him from dying. 3 and a half months later, Roharous was released from the hospital, and was alive and well, where he then stated that he got lost in the Catacombs, while him and SABER were supposed to shoot some videos on trees for a friend of SABER's. He then stated to Ryujin, that after falling into the catacombs, he then got curious into looking around, but then he got lost and began to hear demonic voices coming from the inner hall ways, which eventually caused him to panic, and run throughout the halls, he then got rid of the camera, and ran through the blackened hall way blindly, before crashing into a wall where he was knocked out for 7 hours. He then stated that during the 5 weeks, of being lost underground, he had attempted to try and find his way out, but was never successful, he also began to weaken from lack of food, and had to survive most of the time by drinking the water from the catacomb floors, which eventually would be the main cause of his decline. He then collapsed just 3 days before the Second Expedition and remained on the ground until he was found by Ryujin and his group. By 2025, a new documentary, concerning the solving of the mystery was published in France and North American by Jean Francis, which explained the Second Expedition, and the finding of Roherous in 2023. The Catacombs after this event, were sealed off completely, preventing anyone else from getting trapped and lost into the Catacombs. ''Trivia'' Category:Paranormal Events Category:2023